


Sweet and Sour

by opal_marie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Asexual Alastor, Canon Asexual Character, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, but they still have some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_marie/pseuds/opal_marie
Summary: After Angel Dust almost reveals their secret relationship at dinner, Alastor pulls him aside to teach him a lesson he won't soon forget.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 310





	1. Angel's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This my first Hazbin Hotel fic and my first try at smut so be nice lol. I'm thinking of making this a two-shot with the second chapter mostly being them cuddling and being sweet with each other because I live for fluff. What do y'all think?

“C’mon Al, just one kiss?” Angel purred with heavy lids. He was sitting as close to him as he possibly could without being on top of his lap. Knowing Angel, it’s just a matter of time before he crossed even that boundary. 

“Angel, we talked about this. Not. Now.” Alastor said, smiling through gritted teeth. He looked around at the dinner table, taking note of how Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, and the rest of the patrons at the hotel were staring at the pair. 

He and Angel have been dating for several months now, though they agreed to keep their relationship on the down low; Having it be known that Alastor, the infamous Radio Demon had fallen in love would put his ruthless reputation at risk. And likewise, Angel was afraid people knowing he was in a committed relationship would be bad for business. 

But tonight it seemed as though Angel decided to throw caution to the wind in favor of his desires. Alastor, though pissed off at Angel’s indiscretion, also had to admit it was kind of hot. 

“Oh Al, always the shy one aren’t you? Are you going to make me beg for it?” Just then, Alastor felt Angel’s hand on his thigh, surprising him so much the permanent smile almost fell from his face. Almost.

Oh, he was _ so _ going to get it.

“If you’ll excuse us, Angel and I have some important hotel business to discuss. In private.” He bowed at Charlie, ignoring the confused and slightly frightened look on her face. “As always my dear, I’m grateful for your continued hospitality.”

Before Charlie or anyone else could say a word, both Alastor and Angel were headed upstairs, with Alastor squeezing Angel’s arm in an iron grip.

When they got up to Alastor’s bedroom, he all but threw Angel down on the bed, locking the door and sealing the room with a sound proofing spell he learned a while back.

“Oh Al, we really are playing rough tonight, aren’t we?” Angel asked, giving him his signature smirk. 

“_You_,” Alastor said, pointing a finger at his boyfriend. “Could of got us discovered. You really need to learn to be more careful dear.”

“I can’t help it, sometimes I get impatient for my Daddy.” He laid back onto the bed, puffing out his chest fluff. “So, did I make Daddy mad? Am I going to be punished?”

“Oh, you have no idea my Angel,” Alastor said, his infamous grin somehow going even wider. “You’re going to get it good tonight.”

A mischievous smirk crossed Angel’s face. “The usual?”

“Why, but of course,” Alastor grinned. As he unbuttoned his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, he couldn’t help but think how peculiar this all was. Throughout his entire human life, as well as most of his afterlife, sex barely ever crossed his mind. It was never something he desired much and he didn’t understand why everyone else was crazy about it. 

And yet, once he started dating Angel, he started to feel things that he never felt before. Sure, he had a few crushes in his youth; an interest that went beyond normal feelings of friendship for his childhood friend Johnny; an infatuation with the lovely Mimzy, his brief partner-in-crime with her blonde curls and deadly smile. And yet until he met Angel he’d never given much thought to doing anything physical with another person before. 

Their first time, it took a lot of communication on both ends and they had to take things slow. Angel, who probably knew more about sex and all the forms it can take than anyone he’s ever met, helped him in figuring out his boundaries and how he can enjoy the physical aspects of love as well as the emotional. Because of these conversations, Alastor knew just what to do to make Angel tick, and used this knowledge to his best ability in the bedroom.

“Angel my love, you’ve been a very bad boy,” he took a seat on the bed, patting his lap to signal to Angel what to do. Feeling obedient tonight, or perhaps just impatient, Angel walked over, laying down across his boyfriend’s lap. Taking his time, Alastor slid the small, tight shorts off of his lower half, revealing his bare ass.

“You know I love you, but you’ve left me no choice but to teach you a lesson in the only way I know you’ll understand.” He felt Angel below him twitch in excitement.

“How many do I have to take, before I’m allowed to touch myself?” Angel asked, his round ass up in the air ready for his punishment.

“I think fifteen should be good enough for now,” Alastor said. “But if you make trouble again I’ll have no choice but to give you more.”

He felt Angel’s head bob up and down in a nod, sticking his ass out in anticipation. 

_ Wack! _ Came the first sharp slap across his behind. Angel gasped, both in pain and ecstasy. After waiting a moment to see if Angel was going to use the safeword and being met with silence, he gave three more slaps in rapid succession.

“Ooh, harder Daddy!” Angel cried out, twitching under his touch. Alastor smirked to himself, there were few things he loved more than watching his Angel get worked up.

“Well, if you insist,” _ Smack! _ He brought down his hand as hard as he could on Angel’s ass, smirking again at the bright red handprint he left. This earned him a loud _ Fuck! _before he slapped Angel’s other cheek with the same amount of force.

“Watch your language dear,” he said with a smile in his voice. He rubbed the other’s behind, smoothing out the redness before continuing with the punishment.

He brought down another five spanks in rapid succession with less force than before, but which still earned him a gasp each time. 

“Alright dear, we’re down to your last swats, you know what that means.” 

Angel nodded. Alastor always liked to finish his spankings with a bang, making the last few smacks harder than what came before. For the occasion, Alastor manifested Angel’s favorite, a wooden paddle he gifted to him his last death day himself. It was painted pink and had his boyfriend’s name on it, written in cursive. He decided to go for the roundest part of Angel’s ass first.

With a loud _ Thwap! _ He brought down the weapon on the spot he aimed, watching the red mark form where he hit. He heard Angel’s muffled cries, clearly trying to keep himself from swearing and earning extra spanks. 

Alastor repeated the action once, twice, three more times, each time aiming for another spot on Angel’s ass.

“Breathe, my love,” Alastor said soothingly, rubbing Angel’s shaking back. He hadn’t yet used the safeword, but still, he seemed distressed. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Angel said after a minute. “I’m good, just need a moment to catch my breath.”

After a minute of regaining his composure, Angel shifted his position, sticking his now very red ass out to let Alastor know he was ready. 

“Okay, I’m good Al. You can finish now.”

“Just one more Angel, then you’re done.” He gently grazed his claws on his back earning him a shiver.

“I guess you better make it count then,” Angel said, a smirk in his voice.

Alastor in turn, smirked as well. Taking a deep breath and raising the paddle as high as he could, he brought it down on Angel with as much force as he could, getting the second _ Fuck! _ out of his boyfriend in that night.

“Damn Al,” Angel said, standing up and rubbing his bright red ass. “Have you been practicing your swing? That hurt like a motherfucker.”

“Language, dear,” Alastor said, giving a light slap to his lover’s behind. Despite not putting any force behind it, it still caused the sore Angel to cry out. “Unless you want more?”

“Sorry Daddy,” Angel said quickly, not wanting another punishment. “But seriously Al, you were so rough with me… it was pretty hot.”

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind for the future,” he smirked, kissing Angel on the lips. “If you act like that again I might have no choice but to bend you over and spank you right there and then in front of everyone.”

A look of pure lust crossed Angel’s face. “Aw man, you really shouldn’t have said that to me Al, now I’m really worked up.” He then gave him his best cute face.

“Can I please touch myself now? I feel like I’m gonna explode.”

Alastor laughed, squeezing Angel’s sore ass and getting a squeak of surprise in return. “Alright, I’ll let you this time. But only because you’re so adorable I can’t refuse you.” 

With a kiss on the cheek, Angel went off to do his business. As Alastor watched him walk away, he couldn’t help but to think how lucky he was to get such an adorable boyfriend.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wild night, Alastor and Angel relax together in bed and talk about their lives.

After Angel finished touching himself, he took a shower and put on a pair of fluffy pink pajamas that Alastor had gotten him a while back ago. He loved the feeling of getting clean and cozy after a steamy night with his boyfriend, and he knew how much Al liked it too.

“Hey handsome,” Angel winked as he walked out of Alastor’s bathroom. He hopped into bed on the other side, snuggling up to his boyfriend.

“Hello, darling,” he reached over to kiss him on the forehead. “You smell wonderful! Did you use that new vanilla scented shampoo?” 

“It’s the only vanilla thing about me,” he laughed at his own joke. “Do you like it? I was unsure if I should’ve used that or the kind I usually do.”

“It’s lovely, my dear,” Alastor said, giving him one of his rare smiles that he reserved only for him. Angel blushed. 

Alastor pulled out the comb he kept on his nightstand specifically for Angel. He cleaned out the little bits of white and pink fur before turning to his boyfriend.

“Do you want me to brush you, darling?”

Angel grinned. “You spoil me, Al.” He laid down, letting Alastor work at his chest fluff.

“I can’t promise you I won’t fall asleep though. Between earlier this evening and my shower I’m pretty tired out.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Alastor smiled. “How are you doing by the way? Are you still sore from earlier?” 

“A little,” Angel admitted. “You really did a number on me, but it ain’t nothing I can’t handle. I like it when you get a little rough,” he laughed. 

“Oh, I know,” Alastor said, brushing Angel’s fur. They continued to talk for a bit; Alastor about his work with the hotel, Angel with his job, which lead to a conversation about his coworkers.

“I swear some of those guys either don’t know their own strength or they just don’t care. Like I know we’re supposed to act for the cameras but that don’t mean they gotta be dicks about it.”

Angel felt Alastor’s brushing stop, as he turned toward him with a look of concern. “You’re having trouble at the studio again?”

“Eh, not really, it’s just always kind of like that there,” Angel gave an awkward laugh without humor. “It’s not that big of a deal, I’m just venting.”

“I don’t know why you keep working with those people,” Alastor sighed, brushing Angel’s fur slightly rougher. "You shouldn't stay there if they're treating you like that." They’ve had this conversation before; Alastor accepted Angel’s career even though he didn’t love the thought of other people being intimate with his boyfriend, because he knew it was what Angel wanted. But if they were giving him trouble…

“You know I can’t just leave, Al. Valentino would have my head if I did that, or decided to go solo. He’s not a guy you want to fuck around with.”

“Oh please,” Alastor rolled his eyes. “Valentino is a mere speck in an ocean. I could take him out with a flick of my finger if you want to be rid of him.” 

“No Al,” Angel said, sitting up and staring at him with worried eyes. “You can’t go up against Val, he’s got connections. _ Powerful _ connections. Even if you beat him his people will come after you. I know you’re a big hot shot and all, but I don’t know if even you can handle some of those guys.”

Alastor snorted. “My dear, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’ve slaughtered more high ranking demons than I can count, and that was when I was still young and not at my full power yet. Unless Valentino has Lucifer himself as “one of his people,” there’s nothing he can throw at me that I can’t handle.”

“Yeah well, I don’t want to risk it,” Angel said, cuddling up closer to his boyfriend. “I’ve been dealing with Val and the guys at the studio almost as long as I’ve been down here, and I know how to handle them. You have to promise me you won’t do anything Al, if you get yourself killed on my account I’ll never forgive you.”

Alastor looked down at his boyfriend, who was looking back at him with more concern and seriousness than he’s ever seen. He sighed.

“Alright dear, I won’t do anything unless you ask me too, or I feel you’re in serious danger. _ I _ won’t ever forgive _ you_, or myself for that matter, if something happened to you and I didn’t stop it.”

“You don’t got to worry about me, Al.” He smiled and laid his head on the other’s shoulder. “But thanks. It’s kind of nice knowing I got someone looking out for me. And pretty hot.” He curled closer towards his boyfriend and giving him a kiss. 

Alastor blushed, both at the comment and the kiss. After he finished brushing Angel’s chest fluff, he put the hairbrush back on the nightstand and leaned in close.

“Now, I know you had a rough night; how would you feel about a back massage before bed?”

At the mention of a massage, Angel’s eyes lit up. “You serious? A massage would be amazing right now.”

As Alastor worked on the knots on Angel’s back, they continued talking about this and that and nothing at all, until Angel fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for the positive response! Since I saw several people were interested, I decided to write a short fluffy chapter continuing on from the first. I hope y'all like it!


End file.
